


National High Five Day

by thestanceyg



Series: Darcy Lewis April Challenge [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, i did not mean to say that, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane takes advantage of Darcy being unable to see to set her up.  (And if she gets her data back in the process, well that's just a bonus.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	National High Five Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16  
> Holiday: National High Five Day  
> Prompt: I'm saying crazy things while on pain killers and you should probably ignore me.
> 
> (I just really like Darcy putting her foot in her mouth with Clint.)

When Thor landed in New Mexico, it was only a matter of time before the government showed up.  Darcy realized that now.  She should have also realized that they would take control of not only the situation, but also Jane’s research.  These are things she should have realized, but they weren’t things she had to like.  Losing everything sucked, but at least the jackbooted thugs were easy on the eyes.  There was one in specific that had amazing arms but was never close enough for her to get a good look at.  And while she couldn’t get  good look at him, she knew he was always looking.  So sometimes she put on a little show.  Nothing too obvious (especially since her iPod was gone, so she couldn’t do any dancing without it being weird), but she’d pick things up by bending at the waist instead of knees, she wore her best v-neck shirts, and did some morning yoga whenever he was watching.  She also made a point of not doing these things when he wasn’t around, just in case he asked around.  This was all for Mr. Hot Arms.  (Ugh, she needed a better name for him.)

“Jaaaaaane,” Darcy whined.

“What Darcy?” Jane asked, continuing to give the thug in her way the evil eye.

“I need a better name.”

“What’s wrong with ‘Darcy’?”

“Not for me.”

Jane turned to Darcy frowning.  “What are you talking about then?”

“Mr. Hot Arms.”

“Are you kidding me right now?”

“No!  It’s a terrible name.  Help me come up with a new one.”

“But,” Jane said, looking back at her machines.

“But we can’t do anything until they let us, so come help me,” Darcy said, dragging Jane over to a chair.  Darcy sat on the table in front of her.

“Okay.  So Mr. Hot Arms is a lame name.  Give me something better-go!”

“Hottie McArms.”

“Bicep Boy”

“DisArming.”

“Arm so glad to see you.”

“I thought you wanted a name, not a pun.”

“Well you said ‘disArming’.”

“True” Jane conceded.  “Are you only interested in his arms?”

“Ehhh.  For now.  I haven’t been able to actually meet him, so it’s all I have to go on.  Gotta do something to pass the time since our science has been put on hold.”  

Jane growled a little at this.

“C’mon Janey, let me take you to the diner for some coffee and pie.  If we can’t do science, we might as well get out of here where it makes you sad.”

Jane nodded.  “Okay,” she said.  Let me go grab my bag.”

“Cool.  I’ll be waiting outside for you.”

Darcy wandered out into the mid-day sun, walking to the corner of the building to step into a bit of shade, which was precisely the wrong place to be.

***

Clint was watching Darcy have a conversation with Jane before she slipped out into the afternoon sun.  That girl was trouble.  Not in a “going to jail” sort of way, but in a “bad for my peace of mind” sort of way.  She was trying to provoke him.  He knew she acted differently when she knew he was watching, but she didn’t always know when he was watching.  That didn’t mean she was any less interesting to watch when she was unaware, just that the show was different.  

But the show wasn’t what was catching his eye right now.  Right now he was seeing someone in the shadows of the alley fidgeting in an “I’m up to no good” sort of way.  It only took a moment for Clint to be off the roof top and running toward the alley.  He slammed into Darcy just in time to avoid the brunt of the explosion as glass rained down on them from the blown out windows.  Clint rolled off Darcy as agents swarmed them.

“Shit that hurt,” Clint groaned as he sat up.

“Agent Barton, stay down. We need to get you checked out by medical.”

“Yeah, well, I need to check on Darcy,” he said as he turned over to look at her.  Medical personnel were already seeing to her.  “Is she unconscious?” he demanded.

“She hit her head when you knocked her out of the way of the blast.  I’m sure she’ll be fine.  Now sit still so we can look at you.”

He wanted to fight them, but he knew it wasn’t any use.  She was already in the ambulance.

***

Darcy awoke to darkness that was startlingly itchy.  As she moved to rub her eyes, she found that it was dark because they were covered with gauze.  As she reached to remove it, a hand was on top of hers, stopping her.

“Don’t,” Jane said.

“Seeing is hard,” Darcy slurred a bit.

Jane chuckled.  “Looks like you’re on the good pain killers.  You are going to be fun.  Drugged Darcy is always a good time.”

“Wha hap’nd?”

“There was an explosion.  One of the thugs saved you.”

“Mmmmm.  Hot one?”

“THE hot one.”

“Hottie McArms?”

“Is that the name we decided on?”

“‘S better than Mr. Hot Arms”

“True.  You were right. That was a terrible name.”

“He saved me?”

“Yeah.  Super romantic.  He came running out of nowhere and knocked you out of the way of the explosion.”

“He okay?”

“He’s much better now, I’d think.”

“Huh?”

***

Jane got up from her chair next to Darcy and gave Clint a smile.  She walked over to him.

“I told you so,” she said walking out of the room.

Clint looked over at the bed.  He cleared his throat and said, “I think she means that I’m better now that I heard you say that.”

Darcy stilled at his voice and then groaned.

***

Jane walked out of the hospital room and into the hall.

“Well?” Coulson asked.

“You owe me.”

Coulson smiled and handed her a flash drive.  “I believe these are the files you wanted?”

Jane grabbed the drive and high fived her favorite thug as she made her way back to the lab.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I maybe didn't make it fully clear that Jane just took advantage of the situation, the blast was done by outside, nefarious parties. Jane and Phil just wanted these two idiots to stop bothering each of them, and this seemed like a good solution. (Sometimes keeping to my exact 1000 word count is annoying.)
> 
> Also.....I maybe haven't written a lick of the 17th. The holidays are: Bat Appreciation Day / Blah, Blah, Blah Day / National Cheeseball Day / Pet Owners Independence Day. If you have an idea, I'd love to hear it.


End file.
